The following technology is known in relation to semiconductor device mounting methods. For example, a mounting method is known in which a semiconductor chip that is formed with an insulating adhesive layer so as to embed a bump electrode on the circuit upper face is prepared, and the semiconductor chip is pressure bonded to a mounting board, with an anisotropic adhesive layer interposed between the insulating adhesive layer and a planar electrode of the mounting board.
Moreover, mounting technology is known in which a flexible circuit board and a printed circuit board are pressed together, with an anisotropic film and an insulating paste in between, and a circuit electrode of the flexible circuit board is joined to a circuit electrode of the printed circuit board.